Jurassic Bark
by liverskins13
Summary: The PAW Patrol is invited to a tour of a dinosaur theme park on Isla Nublar. However, the dinosaurs run amok all over the island. It's up to Ryder and his pups to find courage and to survive.
1. An Invitation

**Chapter 1: An Invitation**

It was just another day. Ryder and the PAW Patrol had just finished another rescue. Chickaletta was stuck on the bell tower of City Hall. The pups pulled in to the Lookout.

"That was a great rescue pups!" said Ryder. "You all were brave, especially you, Skye. You didn't run from that eagle."

"Yeah, Chase was so worried about you," said Rocky. Zuma, Marshall, and Rubble nodded their heads in agreement.

Chase blushed at this. "I-i wasn't worried. I was scared that the eagle...would get stuck...in the tower?" Chase lied.

"Chase, you're good at a lot of things, but you SUCK at lying," said Rubble.

"Chase, being your best friend, I gotta ask you," said Marshall, "why are you so worried about Skye all the time?"

"Yeah, why is that?" said Rocky.

Chase didn't want to answer because Skye was still there. But he also did want to tell her how he felt before anyone else could.

"Well... I-uh..." Chase was cut off by his pup tag.

 _"PAW Patrol! To the lookout!"_

"A mission now? But it's nighttime," said Skye. She and the others took off for the elevator. Marshall tripped on a chew toy and crashed into the others. Skye landed on top of Chase. Chase blushed, and Rocky noticed this.

"Ookayyy, Chase!" he said with a smirk. The pups took the elevator up and jumped out in attention.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" said Chase.

"Pups, I have a huge surprise for you!" said Ryder. The pups gasped with excitement. Ryder continued, "Mayor Goodway took out some money and paid for a vacation for us! Tomorrow, we will take a cruise ship to Isla Nublar, an island theme park. She said the attraction was a surprise, so we'll find out when we get there. In the meantime, let's pack up for next week!"

The pups shouted with glee. "YIPPEE!" they all shouted and howled. Then they jumped on Ryder and licked him, a sign of thanking him.

"I can't wait to go to Isla Nublar!" Rocky said. "I've always wanted to go there; I heard it's very pretty!"

"I can't wait to find out what the main attraction is," said Rubble. Just then Ryder walked in.

"Hey pups, we'll be renting 4 rooms at the island. We'll need to pair up. I'll let you guys decide. Whoever is left can bunk with me."

"Rocky, do you want to be my partner?" said Zuma.

"Sure," said Rocky.

"Everest, do y-you want t-to be my p-partner?" asked a nervous Marshall (he has a crush on her).

"Sure Marshall," she replied.

"I already decided to go with Ryder," said Rubble.

"That leaves Chase and Skye," said Rocky with a slight smirk on his face. Chase blushed slightly, but Skye never noticed.

"Then it's settled. Good night, pups. We'll be waking up early. Our cruise ship leaves at nine o' clock," said Ryder.


	2. The Sunset

Chapter **2: The Sunset**

The pups wandered around the island in awe. Rubble walked up to a Triceratops and stood proudly next to it. Chase walked up to a Brachiosaurus and gasped at its immense size. Skye walked up next to him.

"That's one big dino."

"Y-yeah, that is dino one big...I mean one big dino." Chase was at a loss for words. He blushed at his error. Skye simply giggled.

"When can we see the T-Rex?" asked Zuma, looking over at its paddock.

"Well, we can do it now. But there is a storm coming. So we don't have much time," said Ryder. As the pups neared the paddock, they heard a rustling noise in some nearby bushes. They paused.

"W-what was that?" asked a shuddering Marshall.

"It came from over there," Rocky pointed to the bushes. For a while, there was stillness. No one moved. Then just as Rocky crept closer, it hit. Four hungry Velociraptors jumped out and attacked the PAW Patrol. One went for Rubble right away.

"AAH!" yelled Rubble. He looked at his pup clock. It was 2:48. "It was just a dream," he told himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off into much happier dreams.

The day had finally come. Everyone was waiting at the Adventure Bay Harbor as Ryder and the pups prepared to board the cruise ship. Katie was there, as well as Captain Turbot, Mayor Goodway, Mr. Porter, Alex, Farmer Yumi, Farmer Al, and Jake.

"Have fun, and be careful," advised Katie.

"Enjoy your week, Ryder. You and your pups deserved this," said Mayor Goodway.

"Thanks again, Mayor." He turned to his pups and motioned them to board. The pups said their final goodbyes and boarded the ship. There were many more people on board, but Ryder decided it would be best if he just communicated with his pups for now. Chase took a risk that evening after dinner.

"Ryder, is it okay if I take Skye up to the bridge for a little bit?"

"Sure, just be careful and be back by 10," said Ryder.

"Thanks." With that, he asked Skye to follow him. He tied a blindfold around her head so she couldn't see.

"Where are you taking me, Chase?" Skye was very curious at this point.

"Hang on..." Chase walked her up to the railing. "Okay, you can take the blindfold off."

Skye did so, and she gasped upon what she saw. She was against the railing looking at a gorgeous sunset. Tears filled her eyes. "Chase, this is so beautiful."

"I kinda figured you'd like it," he replied. With that, he presented her with some flowers. "Skye, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes, Chase?"

"It's...well...I guess you could say, that I like you. Not as a friend, but like you like you." Chase closed his eyes and waited for the rejection. Instead, he felt a hug from her.

"Aww, Chase. That's so sweet. Although I kinda already knew you liked me."

"What do you mean?"

 **FLASHBACK**

Skye was flying after Zuma's kite-surfboard. Alex was stuck on it.

"Alex, steer it toward the beach."

"I can't. This thing doesn't have a steering wheel!"

Chase watched with worry. "Poor Skye, I can't watch."

Skye was able to successfully rescue Alex as they cruised back onto the sand. The pups cheered. Chase walked up to her.

"You did it, Skye. I was so worried. I mean, excellent flying." Skye simply fluttered her eyes.

 **FLASHBACK #2**

Skye was riding Chase's winch down into the crevice where Chickaletta was stuck. "Hey, Chickaletta. I'm here to rescue you. I can carry you." Chickaletta jumped on top of her. "Or you could ride on my head." Chase brought the winch back up. Chickaletta started to walk around on Skye. "I never knew chicken feet were so tickly," she giggled. Soon she reached the top.

"Yes! Chickaletta's okay. She's okay!" Mayor Goodway cheered.

Chase jumped out of his police cruiser. "Yes! Skye's okay! She's okay!"

"Aww, you were worried," she replied.

"No I wasn't. I'm just glad you saved Chickaletta."

"Thanks, Chase. That's very sweet."

 **FLASHBACK #3**

Skye landed on the front of her copter. She tried to take control of it, but Smiley was too careless. Finally, she took control and made Smiley ride passenger. Chase jumped into Ryder's arms. "She did it!" Ryder looked at him. Chase jumped down. "I mean, I knew she could do it."

 **END OF FLASHBACKS**

Chase blushed a deep red as he reflected upon these memories. Skye's eyes filled with tears as she continued to hug Chase.

"Chase, I like you too. I've been nervous about telling you because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. That is until I rescued Alex who flew off on Zuma's kite-surfboard." The two embraced as the sun went down. They left the deck, preparing for the day ahead.


	3. Fire on the Ship

**Chapter 3: Fire on the Ship**

The next day had arrived. Chase woke up and did his morning exercises. He then woke up Ryder.

"Chase, you're up early. I bet you're excited to see Isla Nublar."

"You bet I am, Ryder, sir."

"While I get your food, would you wake up the other pups for me?"

"Sure thing, Ryder, sir." With that, Chase ran off to wake the others. He started with Skye. He walked up to her and stared at her beautiful golden face. She started to stir, and soon enough, her beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Chase," she said.

"Hey, Skye," said Chase, slightly blushing. "It's time to wake up. You wanna help me wake up the others?"

"Sure." They woke up the others, but then something caught their noses.

"Do you smell that?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah," said Zuma. "It almost smells like-"

"FIRE!" yelled Marshall. He ran towards the burning smell.

"Marshall, NO!" yelled Chase. He ran after his best friend into the blackening smoke. Skye could only watch in horror. She just admitted to Chase that she likes him and now he's risking his life and she could possibly never see him again. Rocky put a paw on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Skye. Chase is going to be fine." Skye looked up at him and smiled sadly. Even Rocky wasn't sure if that was true.

Meanwhile, Marshall located the source. Chase, still looking for him, got lost amidst the smoke and debris. "MARSHALL!" he yelled, to no avail. He started to cough, and his eyes started to sting. Marshall called for his water cannon.

"Ruff! Water cannon!" With that, he doused the fire, for it was small, but there was a ton of smoke damage. Marshall then returned to the others.

"What caused it?" asked Everest.

"It was an unattended oven," he replied. He looked at each of the pups. Then worry made its way to him. "Where's Chase?!"

"I thought he went in with you!" said Skye. Just then, they all heard coughing as a dark figure crawled towards them. They all stood with awaited breath as the figure of a German Shepherd appeared. Smiles stretched across all their faces.

"CHASE!" they all yelled, running towards him. Skye was the first to pounce on him. She started to lick him, but stopped herself. All the others let out an "Oooh!" as Skye and Chase blushed.

"Are you okay, Chase? I-uh I mean we were so worried!"

Chase simply chuckled. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me, Skye. You already told me about them yesterday. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," she said, smiling. Just then Ryder came in.

"Hi pups, what'd I miss?"

"There was a fire that started at an unattended oven in the hallway. Marshall ran in to put it out. Chase followed him, but was lost in the smoke. They both made it out okay, though," Rocky said in one breath.

"And Skye likes Chase!" said Rubble.

"Wow! I can't believe that you guys took charge and did such a risky but heroic deed. What good pups!" Suddenly a voice came over the intercom.

 _"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We have now arrived at Isla Nublar. We will have staff dismiss you towards the exit. But for now, remain in your rooms."_

"We're here!" yelled Zuma. Marshall and Everest jumped for joy. Skye did a back flip. Rocky scratched himself. Chase howled with joy. Rubble's stomach growled.

"Ryder, can we have breakfast now?"

"Sure, Rubble. We have time to eat before we're dismissed."


	4. Dinner Invite

**Chapter 4: Dinner Invite**

The pups enjoyed their breakfast. Skye couldn't help but watch Chase. She admired the way he ate, how proper and mannered he was. Chase noticed her and glanced at her. "Yes, Skye?"

"Oh, nothing..." but it really was something.

Just then, a ship attendant opened the door. "You guys can make your way towards the exit now." The pups cheered and, along with Ryder, raced off. They looked out a window and stared in awe. Outside, a huge island with many attractions lay ahead of them. There was a gift shop, a lab, and many dinosaurs.

"They're dinosaurs," said Chase, breathless.

"This is so cool!" said Everest. "You wanna go explore Marshall?"

"Umm...y-yeah s-sure." At this point, Marshall was blushing.

"Just be back by ten o' clock!" Ryder called.

Marshall and Everest went off in the direction of the Tyrannosaurus paddock. Chase watched them go by, then he turned to Skye.

"Skye?"

"Yes, Chase?"

"Would you like to head to the gyrosphere with me?"

"Of course I would!" She followed him with a skip in her step. Rubble watched them walk off.

"Hey, Rocky, Zuma, you want to check out the snack bar with me?"

"Sure!" said Rocky.

Ryder started to walk back to their room. "I'll be in our room. Just come on back when you're done. The door will be unlocked."

Marshall and Everest made their way into the exhibit. However, there were a lot of people and children there. Marshall was able to push his way to the front just in time to see the T-Rex feeding. Everest was seen jumping up and down from the back, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening. "Rats, I can't see anything!" Just then, Marshall picked her up and let her stand on his back so she could see. "Wow, that's so cool!"

"Yes, yes it is," said a man. Marshall gasped and tripped on an empty soda can and fell, Everest landing on top of him. "My sincere apologies. My name is Michael Broody. But you can call me Mike," said the man. He studied the two muzzles looking up at him. "You two look awfully familiar. What are your names?"

"I'm Marshall," said Marshall.

"I'm Everest," said Everest. "We're part of the PAW Patrol in Adventure Bay."

"That's it!" said Mike, snapping his fingers. "Well, I hope to see you around. Maybe you and the others can stop by this evening at the Velociraptor paddock. You can see how we feed them, and everything!" He wore a slightly evil smirk on his face, but not that noticeable.

"I'll ask Ryder," said Marshall.

"Excellent! Hope to see you there!" said Mike, walking away and laughing evilly. He took off his suit and mask and revealed himself as Mayor Humdinger, mayor of Foggy Bottom. He laughed once again and twisted his mustache.

Meanwhile, at the snack bar, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble were pigging out on dinosaur gram crackers.

"I really shouldn't, but I can't resist!" said Rubble. Zuma gulped down another bag.

"We're so lucky that these are free or else Ryder would make us pay for them," said Rocky, laughing. Ryder, in the meantime, was playing his Space Shooter game on his pup pad when he suddenly got a call.

"Hello. Ryder here," he said.

"Ryder, Marshall here. A man named Mike Broody has invited us to get a first person experience with the Velociraptors tonight," said Marshall. "Can we all go? Please?"

"Umm...I don't see why not," said Ryder. "I'll call the others. PAW Patrol, to the hotel!"

Chase was about to ask Skye out over at the line for the Gyrosphere. He opened his mouth but was cut off by his and Skye's pup tags.

 _"PAW Patrol! To the hotel!"_

"Ryder needs us!" said Skye, as she and Chase ran back to their hotel room. They got there first, followed by Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma. Then Everest showed up. They all waited at the door. Then came Marshall.

"Wait for me!" he yelled. But he tripped on the rug and slammed into the pups. Everest landed on top of him and Skye landed on top of Chase. "Made it," said Marshall.

Just then the door opened and Ryder stepped out. "Pups, Marshall called me and told me a man named Mike Broody has invited all of us to dinner and to see the Velociraptors up close. If you want to come do say so. But it's okay if you do not want to come."

Chase had a bad feeling about this. But he didn't want to disappoint Ryder. "Ryder? With all due respect, I honestly do not want to attend. It's just that I have a bad feeling about it."

Ryder smiled warmly. "That's okay Chase. Does anyone else want to stay with Chase?"

Skye suddenly volunteered. "Yip! Yip! I'll do it Ryder!" Chase blushed.

"Okay, the rest of you pups get ready. PAW Patrol is on a role!" Rocky and Zuma used the bathroom to change first. They talked about Chase.

"I'm worried about Chase," said Rocky. "It sounds like he doesn't want to be with us."

"Well he did say that he had bad feeling about this trip," said Zuma. "And plus, Skye's staying with him. I know they like each other and all, but this could be getting out of hand."

Zuma and Rocky, and Rubble, Marshall, Everest, and Ryder dressed in nice clothes for dinner. Then they left. "Bye, Chase! Bye, Skye! Stay safe! And call me if you need me!" said Ryder, closing the bedroom door. Now the two were alone.

"So Skye, about earlier. I was wondering...if you'd like to..." Chase started.

"Yes, Chase?" said Skye, tilting her head.

"I was wondering if you, Skye, would like to be my...girlfriend?"

Skye's eyes filled with tears. She nuzzled the German Shepherd. "Aww, Chase, that's so sweet. Of course I would like to be your girlfriend." And with that, the two laid close to each other and watched television.


	5. Trouble at the Pen

**Chapter 5: Trouble at the Pen**

Ryder and the pups made their way to the Velociraptor pen. Along the way, people were whispering about why they were dressed so elegantly. Ryder ignored this, and he continued on. He finally came to the Velociraptor pen. Mike Broody was there waiting for him.

"You must be Ryder," he said, shaking Ryder's hand. "I'm Mike Broody. I run the Velociraptors. My, you look spiffy."

"Thanks, Mr. Broody, and we're excited to be able to see them up close without having them try to eat us."

"Please, call me Mike." Just then, they all heard the Velociraptors screeching. Rubble cringed. "Do not worry," Mike continued, "they are just hungry. Come this way please. We'll eat first, then we can feed the girls." He led them inside to a golden table with 7 chairs. Mike sat at the head, and Ryder and the pups sat down next to him. They enjoyed a hearty dinner. Mike and Ryder had lasagna and a Caesar's salad. The pups had pepperoni and cheese pizza. Then, they went to see the Velociraptors.

"I'm so excited!" said Everest.

"Me too! Me too!" said Marshall, jumping up and down. Mike led them down a dark hallway to a door.

"Who wants to feed them?" he asked. Everyone put their hand in the air. "Then go on in. I'll be right behind you." Ryder and the pups walked in, but heard the door close behind them. Ryder ran up to it but it was locked.

"HELP!" he yelled, to no avail. He turned around and saw them. Six hungry Velociraptors crept slowly towards them. They were about a hundred yards away. Ryder gasped and pulled out his puppad.

Meanwhile

Chase and Skye were watching Apollo the Super Pup: The Movie, when their tags flashed. _"CHASE! SKYE! GET TO THE VELOCIRAPTOR PEN! AND HURRY!"_ Chase and Skye asked no questions and took off towards the pen. They made their way in, but noticed something strange.

"Where are Ryder and the pups?" Skye asked with worry.

"I don't know. But from what I've smelled, something bad may happen," Chase replied. They kept walking, but didn't notice a shadow following them. They heard a footstep and gasped. Behind them, was Mike.

"Oh!" Chase sighed. "You must be Mike."

"Indeed!" Mike said cheerfully.

"Where's Ryder?" asked Skye.

"Right this way," he said. He led the two to the door and opened it. Then he shoved them inside and locked the door. Skye landed on top of Chase. When the dust cleared, they saw Ryder and the pups surrounded by Velociraptors.

"RYDER!" yelled Chase. He ran towards him with Skye still on top of him. One of the Velociraptors screeched and turned towards him. The others followed suit. Chase turned around and ran towards the wall. Skye hopped down and stood next to him.

One of the Velociraptors stared directly at Skye with hunger. Skye gulped, and Chase noticed this. "I want you to stay behind me, Skye," he said. He got down and tensed up his muscles, preparing to fight them away from her. Suddenly, a very loud roar was heard. The Velociraptors looked up in attention to see a hole in the pen. Standing nearby was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. They screeched and charged at it. This gave Chase time to lead Skye away from them. Ryder and the seven pups snuck by and out of the pen through the hole the T-Rex made. They ran back towards the hotel, to safety.

Along the way, they noticed that the Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Baryonyx, Gallimimus, Brachiosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Pterodactyls have run amok too. This made the team run even faster. They finally made it to their hotel room. They fell to the ground, out of breath.

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. IT DOESN'T FEEL TO SHORT TO ME, THOUGH. IF POSSIBLE, I WILL MAKE THESE CHAPTERS LONGER. THANK YOU.**


	6. Splitting Up

**Chapter 6: Splitting Up**

Ryder and the pups looked out the window. What they saw terrified them. Dinosaurs ran amok everywhere. The Tyrannosaurus Rex ran off towards the hotel, the Velociraptors in hot pursuit. The Spinosaurus soon joined in. Scattered over the park were various dead bodies. Ryder thought hard of a plan.

"Okay, obviously this hotel is not a safe place to stay. We should split up and hide, that way there's a chance for more of us surviving." He used his puppad to select groups. "Rocky, you'll be with Zuma. You guys go to the east end." He then called on the next pair. "Marshall, you and Everest make your way towards the west end." Then the next group: "I'll go with Rubble to the south end." And the final group: "Chase, you and Skye go to the north end. Be VERY careful of the carnivorous dinosaurs if you happen to cross paths with one. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" With that, the groups deployed.

Rocky and Zuma crept along the coast, heading east, away from the setting sun. Most of the time they were quiet. Then Zuma broke the silence. "Rocky?"

"Yes, Zuma?"

"I'm scared."

"I am too. But Ryder has faith in us. He wouldn't do this to us if he knew we would die."

"Good point, but I'm still scared."

"It's okay to be scared, especially for a scenario like this. Just think of the positives."

"Thank you Rocky."

"You're welcome, buddy." With that, they continued on. But they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them from a nearby bush.

Ryder and Rubble ran away from the hotel as fast as they could. When they stopped, Rubble asked a question.

"Ryder, what if we don't make it. Why did you send the others by themselves?"

"Rubble, I just want you to know, I wouldn't make you pups do something if I thought you couldn't or got hurt. Think about all the missions you've been on. Have you ever gotten seriously hurt?"

Rubble thought about his missions. He did sprain his paw when they tried to fix the train tracks. He didn't get hurt in the ghost cabin. He was fine when he helped the sea turtles. He didn't drown when he fixed Yumi's pond. He wasn't hurt when he tried to fix the rockslide by himself. He wasn't hurt by the snow monster. Ryder was right. Rubble hasn't been seriously hurt on a mission. But Rubble thought that this one might KILL him. Rubble didn't care if a spider crossed his path at this point. He wanted to live.

Marshall and Everest have never been so scared in their lives. One day, they were looking at all the cool exhibits. The next moment, those attractions tried to kill them and their friends-no family. Marshall thought of all the pups as family. Marshall used to have a crush on Skye, but when he found out that Chase did too, he let him have her. One month later, he found Everest, and he went head over tail for her. Skye was more of a sister to Marshall now. Marshall and Everest walked towards the west end, but never noticed a creature lurking behind them.

 **SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER!**


	7. Chase Meets Skye

**Chapter 7: Chase Meets Skye**

Skye had never been more terrified in her life. Even being with Chase was difficult for her to calm down. She remembered the way Chase acted when she first joined the PAW Patrol, although she never realized that he had a crush on her. Skye and Chase stopped at the visitors' center for a brief rest.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was another day in Adventure Bay. Ryder and Chase were playing soccer against the Lookout garage door. Just then, Ryder's phone rang. "Hello? Ryder here."

"Ryder, it's an emergency! A pup is stuck on top of my silo," said a nervous Farmer Yumi. "Could you come over as soon as you can?"

"Sure thing, Farmer Yumi. No job is too big, and no pup is too small!" Then he and Chase took off towards Farmer Yumi's place. Within ten minutes they arrived. Chase ran over to the silo to try to look at the pup. Chase saw her. A small, beautiful Cockapoo had gotten her paw stuck under one of the shingles of the silo. She was whimpering, with tears in her eyes.

"Chase! We need a ladder of some sort to get to the top of the silo. And hurry!"

"Chase is on the case!"

"Wow! He's so cute, so respectful, so brave!" the pup thought. "But he would never like a girl like me." She frowned but snapped to attention when she heard something knock against the side of the silo. She turned to see Chase climbing the ladder, determination in his eyes. She went back to trying to free her paw. Chase made it to the top of the silo.

"Ryder, I made it to the top, but the shingles are too slick for me to stand on," he said. He then turned towards the Cockapoo. "Don't be scared, we're here to help you." The Cockapoo smiled at him then tried to free her paw once more. With all her might, she was able to free it. But she fell back towards Chase. "Oh no," he said, just as she flew into him. Both fell off the ladder and landed on the ground.

When the dust settled, the Cockapoo was on top of Chase. "Oops," she said. "My bad, umm...uh"

"Chase," said the German Shepherd, who was gasping for breath. The pup got off of him.

"Sorry Chase," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chase then looked into her eyes and saw a very beautiful pup. "What's your name?"

"S-s-skye," the pup said nervously. Ryder ran over to them.

"Chase, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ryder then turned to Skye. "Are YOU okay?"

"I'm fine," she said cheerfully, doing a backflip.

"Wow! How did you do that?" said Chase.

"Years of practice," said Skye.

"Do you have a home?" Ryder asked.

"No," said Skye, whimpering. "Back at the orphanage, no one ever wanted to take me because I was too small." She started to tear up. Chase then spoke up.

"No one ever wanted me either at my orphanage because I was too serious." He whimpered. "But luckily, Ryder took me in and gave me a home. I'm sure he could do the same for you."

"Really?" Skye said in a happier tone.

"Yeah, is it okay with you, Ryder?"

"Well, I would like another pup, and Chase, you have seemed awfully lonely, so yes, we can keep her."

Chase howled with joy and Skye yipped and did a backflip.

"Okay, you two, back to the lookout," said Ryder.

"Ryder, is it okay if Skye rides backseat in my police car back to the lookout?" asked Chase.

"As long as she's buckled, sure!" said Ryder. With that, the three rode off into the sunset, back to the Lookout.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Chase heard a rustling sound outside of the rest area. He turned to Skye. "I want you to stay here. I just can't risk losing you."

"No, Chase. Don't go!" said Skye. "Those things could kill you!" Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"If it means that you'll be safe, I have to." So Chase crept around the corner and peeked out of a window. He saw nothing. "Hmm...it's nothing." As he turned around, two Velociraptors jumped out of a bush and into the rest area. Chase ran back towards Skye. He led her to the back room. The Velociraptors followed them and cornered them. "Alright, Skye. I want you to stay behind me at all times!" Chase was sweating so much that a tiny pool was seen on the ground. Skye backed up and stepped on a plate on one of the tiles.

"Huh? What did I do?" she asked. Suddenly, the floor opened up and Chase and Skye fell into a dungeon. When the dust settled, they looked around to see that they were in a sort of jail cell. There was a bench, a window with bars, and a steel door that was locked. Chase looked up to see the Velociraptors hissing at him. Then they disappeared.

"Where..." Chase was panting. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. It looks sort of like a dungeon," said Skye. She hopped up to the iron bars and tried to break them, to no avail. "I guess we're stuck in here," she said, whimpering. Chase sat next to her and comforted her.

"It's okay, Skye. We're gonna be okay. But I'm worried about Ryder." Chase looked out the window to see the Spinosaurus off in the distance. Chase prayed that the others would be okay.


	8. Stuck in the Dungeon

**Chapter 8: Stuck in the Dungeon**

Marshall and Everest stumbled upon the visitors' center. They slowly crept in.

"Hello? Anyone here?" said Marshall. His voice echoed off the walls. "I wish I had my light."

"Should we stay here?" said Everest.

"It actually looks safe, I guess we could stay in here," said Marshall. He and Everest walked up to a wall with pictures on it. They were photos of what Jurassic Park was like when it first opened in 1993. There was the poster that said "When Dinosaurs Ruled the World." Marshall walked up to it, Everest behind him. What they didn't know was that was a trap. The floor gave way below them, and they fell. "AAAHHH!" Everest and Marshall yelled. Soon they hit the bottom and blacked out.

Ryder and Rubble kept running. Soon they came to a clearing. Ryder stopped running and took a break. He sat down and pulled out his puppad. "I'm gonna check in on the others," he said to Rubble. First he called Marshall and Everest, but he got no response. Just static. "That's odd," he said in a worried voice. Next he tried Rocky and Zuma.

"Ryder! I'm glad you're still alive!" said Rocky.

"Hi, Rocky! Is Zuma with you?"

"Yeah, we're just headings along the coast." Ryder smiled, but frowned when he heard

footsteps over the line.

"What's going on, Rocky?"

"Holy hairballs!" yelled Zuma. The line went dead.

"ROCKY? ZUMA?" yelled Ryder. Rubble started to whimper. Unknown to Ryder, the Spinosaurus caught up with Zuma and Rocky and started to chase them. Rocky and Zuma spotted a building in the distance.

"In there!" yelled Zuma. Rocky and Zuma ran in the building and stopped.

"I think we lost her," panted Rocky. "At least for now we did." They started to explore the dimly lit building.

Chase moved around, then opened his eyes. Besides the torch on the wall, the dungeon was dark. He looked around and saw that he was pinned to the ground by something heavy. He tried to catch a glimpse and saw a black and white figure on top of him. "Marshall?" he said weakly. Then, "Skye? Where are you?" He looked down and noticed he was on top of Skye.

"Right...here," she gasped. "Could you please get off of me?"

"I would if Marshall and who I think is Everest were awake. They're too heavy for me to move both of them."

Marshall groaned. Then he woke up. "Where am I? I had a nightmare. I dreamt that we went to a dinosaur theme park and were chased by the monsters."

"Nope, unfortunately, that's what's happening," said Chase solemnly. "But we're safe here in this dungeon, but we don't have food or water. Our options are: try to leave but get killed by dinosaurs, or starve/dehydrate to death." Skye started to whimper. Chase went over to comfort her. "If anyone's going to die first it's going to be me. I simply can't lose the rest of you under my responsibility."

"I won't let that happen," said Skye. "Chase, it won't be your fault-"

"YES IT WILL!" he yelled. "Look, my job as a police pup is to watch over and protect you guys. But here we are, on a remote island hundreds of miles from mainland, being harassed by creatures that want to eat us. I almost let Marshall die in that fire on the cruise. The rest of the pups and Ryder are out there. I didn't speak up and say we should stick together. Even my father died because of me. And my brother, Swift, he's still after you guys because of me! I'm a burden to you guys." With that, Chase fell to the ground and started to cry.

Skye walked over to him. "Chase, listen, you're not a burden. If you were bad at your job we would've been dead at the Velociraptor pen. I like how you always worry about us, especially me, because I feel that I can trust you knowing you worry and care about me. That's why I'm still gonna fight to survive. So I can spend the rest of my life with you by my side." With that, she planted a kiss on his cheek. Chase blushed and wiped away his tears.

Suddenly, the four pups heard screaming. They looked up to see two pups coming for them. "Watch out!" warned Everest. Marshall, Skye, and Chase got out of the way just as Zuma and Rocky landed in the dungeon.

"Hey! You're alive!" said Rocky. He went up to Marshall and hugged him. Zuma did the same. "Hmm...Ryder and Rubble aren't here. I hope they're still alive."

"I hope so too," said Chase. "I can't imagine life without Ryder." He started to tear up again. Skye comforted him but felt the tears brimming upon her eyes. Rocky comforted them, followed by Zuma, Marshall, and Everest. The six pups embraced for a few minutes, but unknown to them, several pairs of eyes were watching them from the window. The lead Velociraptor signaled the others towards the entrance to the visitors' center, just as the pups finished their hug.


	9. Swift Returns

**Chapter 9: Swift Returns**

Back in Adventure Bay, a face appeared that no one would ever hope to see again. A German Shepherd sniffed the streets. He looked like Chase, but he was older, bigger, had sharper teeth, and a beaten up collar. Citizens avoided him. Mayor Goodway jumped and hid inside city hall. The pup walked over to Katie's Clinic and went through the automatic doors. Katie gasped upon seeing him but was unable to run. The dog leapt at her and pinned her to the ground.

"Swift?" said Katie. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for that idiot of a brother, Chase," he growled. "Where is that butthead?" Katie didn't respond. Swift placed his paw on her chest. "I can break your ribs like I did to Chase if you want."

"Chase..." Katie wheezed, "he's on an island theme park in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. He's there with Ryder and the other pups."

"Excellent," he laughed evilly. Then he tied Katie to a chair and gagged her. "Just so you don't get any ideas," he said. Then he ran off towards Adventure Bay International Airport. He saw a flight bound for Isla Nublar. "Soon, Chase," he started, "you will be sorry for ever existing." He laughed as he boarded the plane.

Ryder and Rubble ran off towards a building. Not far behind them was a hungry Baryonyx. They burst through the doors and closed and locked them. "Whew!" said Ryder, wiping his brow. "That was close." Then he and Rubble looked around. Pictures of Jurassic Park hung on the wall. They saw the same poster that Marshall and Everest saw. Ryder stopped in his tracks. "Shh!" he said to Rubble. "Do you hear that?" Rubble listened and heard a faint conversation.

"It sounds like Marshall!" Rubble said hopefully. "But why is his voice coming from below us?"

"I don't know," Ryder said but he stepped on what appeared to be a pressure plate. "What was that?"

Suddenly, the floor gave way. Ryder and Rubble fell. "AAH!" they screamed as they plummeted to the ground. Ryder's vision went black as he fell, unconscious.

"Shh! He's waking up!"

"Whaa? Wh-where am I?" said Ryder, groggily.

"You're in the visitors' center's dungeon," said Rocky.

"PUPS!" said Ryder. They all ran over and embraced each other, some crying, others laughing. "Wait. How did the rest of you guys get in here?"

Chase spoke up. "Skye and I fell in after being cornered by Velociraptors."

"Zuma and I were hiding from the Spinosaurus when we fell in," said Rocky.

"Marshall and I were looking at a poster up above when the floor gave way," said Everest. Suddenly, they heard a hissing noise. They looked up to see the Velociraptors on the other side of the iron door. They tried the handle, and the door clicked open. Ryder and the others gasped as the six predators neared them.

Swift had just gotten off the plane. "Yuck! That food was disgusting!" What he saw then nearly made him throw up. Dinosaurs were walking around, roaring, bellowing, eating. Swift ran towards the center of the island, where he came across the visitors' center. "If Chase has any brains, then he'll be in there." He turned a corner and saw a window with bars on it. He peeked in to see six Velociraptors preparing to attack the PAW Patrol. This struck a nerve in Swift as he ran inside the visitors' center. He desperately searched for a way down to his brother. He then stepped on a pressure plate and the floor gave way. "That's how he got down there," he thought as he fell.

The Velociraptors were crouched down, preparing to jump. Just then, a figure fell in between Ryder and the lead monster. When the dust cleared, the pups noticed that it was Chase's evil brother, Swift.

"Swift?" said Skye nervously. "What's HE doing here?"

Swift said nothing as he jumped at the Velociraptors, knocking them back. "GOO! THE DOOR!" he yelled as he slashed at them. Chase stared in confusion, but Skye brought him back to reality.

"C'MON CHASE!" she yelled, taking his paw and leading him out of the dungeon.

"But Swift will surely get killed! I have to help him." With that, Chase jumped back in to fight with his brother.

"CHASE!" Skye cried, but Ryder stopped her from following him. With tears in his eyes, Ryder looked on.

Meanwhile, Chase appeared next to Swift. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT!" his brother yelled.

"I know you tried to kill me, but you're still my brother, and I can't let you do this alone!" Chase replied. They continued fighting. Soon, they were down to three Velocirpators. Swift was wrestling with one, Chase was backed into a corner by another.

Swift then noticed the third one prepare to jump Chase. "LOOK OUT!" he yelled. But he was too late. Chase was attacked. The monster slashed his side. Swift charged the other two and took them down. He panted heavily, then turned his attention to Chase. "Oh no," he said worriedly.


	10. You're Still My Brother

**Chapter 10: You're Still My Brother**

Swift looked down at his little brother. He noticed a good sized puddle of blood dripping from his side. Chase just laid there. His breathing was very weak, and he was unconscious. Ryder walked in and gasped. The others did the same. Swift then closed his eyes and let out a howl. Skye walked up to Chase and did the same. Then Marshall, Everest, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma. All howled mournfully as they weeped for Chase.

Swift turned to Ryder. "Do you mind if I speak to my little brother, alone?" he asked. Ryder simply nodded, but Skye spoke up.

"Can I stay too?" she said.

Swift nodded his head. Ryder and the others left the room, and Swift and Skye stared at Chase's lifeless body. Swift walked up to him and laid down. "C-chase," he sobbed, "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you'll be able to understand this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything; I'm sorry for making you lie to Dad about what I was doing. I'm sorry for biting Katie's dad. I'm sorry for attacking you. I'm sorry for breaking your jaw. I'm sorry for breaking a lot of your ribs. I'm sorry for threatening Skye. I'm sorry for kidnapping Skye and Marshall. I'm sorry for trying to seek revenge. I'm sorry for attacking that one pup, Storm, and slashing her eye. I'm sorry for almost killing Skye. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" At this point, Swift's crying was uncontrollable. "Chase, I want you to know something: you're still my little brother. Chase, the reason I wanted to kill you was because I was jealous. I was jealous because you had a great home, a great job, and great friends. Although I did all those things, I want you to know that you're still my brother, and I love you so much, more than you can ever imagine." He stopped for a moment and continued to cry. That's when Skye walked up.

"Chase, you probably can't hear me, but I want you to know that I forgive your brother, so you should too. You shouldn't hold grudges. Chase, I also want you to know that you're more than just a teammate. I think of you as my brother. You're very brave, very sweet, and very caring. I like the way you watch out for us, I like the way you worry about us on missions, I like the way how you keep your promises. What I'm trying to say, Chase, is that I-" Skye couldn't hold back the tears. "I love you, Chase. Sure, we're dating and all, but you're still my brother. I don't want you to leave me. I don't know how I'll go through life without you! I don't think I will be able to without you." At this point, Swift was comforting her. She cried on his shoulder and both turned around.

Suddenly, Swift and Skye heard a tiny groan. They turned around but saw nothing change. They continued walking when Swift felt a paw on his shoulder. Swift gasped and turned around to meet face to face with Chase.

"Did you really mean all that?" Chase asked.

After a brief silence, Swift said, "All of it, Chase. Every tiny detail." He then jumped on Chase and wrapped him in a hug. Skye's heart melted at the sight of her boyfriend and his devilish brother hugging and loving each other once again.

"You know something, Swift?"

"What is it, Chase?"

"I love you too!" Chase was crying at this point. The two continued to hug. Once they stopped, Chase turned to Skye. The two stared at each other for a long time, smiles on their faces. Swift left to get Ryder.

Skye walked up to Chase and jumped into his arms. She started to cry, and held onto him as tight as she could. "Don't bother asking, Chase. I meant all of what I said too!" She then gave him a kiss on the lips. Chase closed his eyes and accepted the kiss.

"Skye, I love you too," he said. Suddenly, Ryder burst in, along with the others.

"CHASE!" they all yelled. They all jumped an gave him hugs. "You're alive!" said Rocky.

"I can't imagine living without you!" said Marshall. Swift simply stood behind the group and smiled. The pups continued to hug Chase when they heard a loud roar. The Spinosaurus and the Tyrannosuarus Rex ganged up on them and trapped them in the dungeon. They gasped as they saw the massive feet just outside. The Spinosaurus let out a loud bellow, then it broke through the dungeon wall and cornered Ryder and the 8 dogs with him. Just then, it came to Chase on what he needed to do. He stepped forward and growled. He then charged after it. Swift followed, then the rest of the pups. All jumped the Spinosaurus as Ryder watched with horror.

The Spinsoaurus snapped at Rocky, but missed. He and Rubble jumped off of it and they, along with the others, led the Spinosaurus away from the dungeon, away from Ryder. Ryder jumped up and ran after his pups.


	11. The Final Battle: Part 1

**Chapter 11: The Final Battle: Part 1**

While the pups were fighting the Spinosaurus, the Tyrannosuarus Rex took notice and charged at the monster as well. It let out a loud roar that scared the pups and Ryder. Chase happened to make eye contact with Ryder. "RUUNNNN!" he yelled. He hopped off of the Spinosaurus's back, as did the other pups. Then, along with Ryder, they took off and hid behind a kiosk. Skye hid behind Chase in fear as the two monsters fought for superiority. That's when Skye got an idea.

"Ruff! Wings!" she yelled. She put on her goggles and shouted, "This pup's gotta fly!" Then she flew off towards the two carnivores.

"SKYE! NO!" yelled Chase, but she couldn't hear him. She was determined to save her friends. First, she flew all over the park to look for a specific monster. It took a few minutes, but she finally found it near the south end of the park. She then made her way back towards the visitors' center. She looked up and noticed dark clouds nearby. Thunder could be heard off in the distance. She hurried over and started to fly around the two dinosaurs, like a fly would do to two humans in the summer.

Chase saw her and breathed a sigh of relief. But then he noticed her trying to get the attention of the two dinosaurs. "Skye!" he yelled, "don't do it! You'll get killed for sure!"

"I have to do this, Chase. For Ryder, for the PAW Patrol, for you!" she replied. She flew back to Chase and gave him a big hug. Then she kissed him on the cheek. Chase blushed as he watched her take off for the two monsters. Tears were streaming down his face. Then Marshall walked up to him and put a paw on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Chase," he said. Chase simply gave a sad nod. Then Ryder bent down to hug the German Shepherd. Chase wiped the tears away. Marshall then spoke up.

"Hey, has anyone seen Everest?" he said with worry. He searched frantically for her, but couldn't find her. He looked towards the two fighting monsters and saw something that shattered his heart. There, unconscious, was Everest. Her tail was bent and she had a deep gash in her head. To Marshall's relief, she was still breathing, but he was still sad. "Oh no!" he yelled, running over to her. Ryder tried to stop him because she was surrounded by flimsy buildings, but Marshall didn't listen. He ran right up to her and stared at her, that beautiful husky that Marshall liked ever since she first joined after saving Jake. Marshall knew if he didn't wrap up her head with a bandage, she would never make it in time for them to get off the island. "Ryder! Call the mainland. Tell them to send the helicopters so we can get off this island!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he pulled out a bandage. Ever so carefully, he successfully wrapped her head and her tail. Suddenly, Everest's beautiful eyes opened. She stared right at Marshall, who stared right back. The pups watched with awaited breath, even Skye, who took notice and stopped distracting the monsters.

When the moment couldn't get any more intense, Marshall gave Everest a bear hug. Blushing, she accepted the hug, and much to Marshall's surprise, she kissed him. "I love you, Marshall," she said. "I've wanted to tell you that ever since I first met you."

"Me too!" he said cheerfully. Then he kissed her cheek and she kissed him right back. They didn't stop until Ryder cleared his throat.

"Umm...yoo-hoo, Marshall? Everest?" he said. The two stopped and blushed.

"Sorry, Ryder," they both said. Skye noticed their moment was over and she went back to work.

"Hey, Everest, how did you end up over there?" asked a curious Marshall.

"I saw your pup tag there and I went to get it, but I was hit by the Spinosaurus's tail," she said, presenting Marshall his red pup tag.

"I had no idea that it fell off," he chuckled. Then they turned their attention to Skye, who was finally able to successfully grab the attention of the Tyrannsoaurus Rex. The beast roared and charged after her. The Spinosaurus, noticing this, took off after them towards the south end of the park. Not far behind were Ryder and the pups. Ryder pulled out his puppad. He called Mayor Goodway.

"Hello, Ryder," she said. "How's the trip?"

"Not good," said Ryder. "The dinosaurs are running amok and we've nearly been killed. Please send a helicopter to the south end to pick us up."

There was a brief phase, then, "Okay...will do Ryder." Ryder heard Chickaletta cluck before he hung up. He continued towards the south end, keeping a close eye on Skye. The one who kept an even closer eye on her was Chase. In fact, he nearly ran into a trash can because he wasn't watching where he was going. Suddenly, Chase screeched to a halt. The rest did to, except Everest, who was enjoying a ride on Marshall's back. Skye retracted her wings and fell into a huge lake. The T-Rex followed her in, as did the Spinosaurus. Chase could only watch with a shattered heart, wondering if he'll ever get to see the love of his life again.

A few minutes went by. Chase reflected for a while upon his first mission with Skye, how brave and graceful she was. It was also a mission he hoped he'd forget.

* * *

It was another day in Adventure Bay. Chase and Skye were outside the lookout playing tug-of-war. Chase, being much stronger than the Cockapoo, easily won. Well, Skye forfeited because her leg hurt from being stuck on the silo. She let go, but the chew toy flung Chase backwards into Ryder.

"Sorry, Ryder sir," he said. Ryder just chuckled. Suddenly, Ryder's phone began to ring.

"Hello. Ryder here," he said.

"Ryder!" said Katie.

"Hey, Katie," Ryder said, blushing slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Cali is stuck on a ledge by Big View Trail. Plus, there's an eagle's nest nearby and I heard a shrill bark nearby. I need help!"

"Don't worry, Katie. No job is too big, no pup is too small." Ryder hung up and turned to his pups. "Okay, we've got to get to Big View Trail. Chase, you'll take Skye there because I haven't quite finished her copter yet."

"Chase is on the case."

"Let's take to the sky."

"She's so cute when she says that," thought Chase. Then he took off for his cruiser and buckled Skye in. Then they took off for Big View Trail. Skye whooped as the wind blew in her face.

"Can I turn on the siren, Chase?" she asked.

"Sure!" he said. "Go for it!" Skye turned on the siren, and both howled with excitement. In the matter of five minutes they arrived. Chase and Skye hopped out while Ryder talked to Katie. Chase heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. He turned around, but he saw nothing. He went back to Ryder and shrugged it off.

"Soon, Chase, I will have my revenge," said a figure hiding in the bushes.

Ryder turned to his pups. "Skye, see if you can use your wings to fly up to rescue Cali." Skye looked up to see a purple cat stuck on the ledge, its ears back and tail poofed. Skye took off, but stopped when she noticed an eagle eyeing her. She gasped.

"Oh no," she said, "Ryder! An eagle is after me! Help!"

"Chase, go help her!" Ryder said. He turned to Cali as Chase followed Skye and the eagle into the woods. He found the eagle. It trapped Skye in a knothole in a tree.

"C'mon Chase! Think!" he told himself. Then he got an idea. He barked for his megaphone. Then he started to bark really loudly into it. After a few irritating seconds, the eagle flew off, annoyed. Skye hopped down and walked up to Chase.

"Thanks Chase," she said, nuzzling him. "You saved me."

"You're welcome," he said, blushing. They started back towards Ryder, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a large pup attacked Chase and pinned him to the ground. Chase whimpered and lashed out at his attacker, until he noticed it was someone from his past. "Swift? What're you doing here?"

"Chase, it's good to see you again," the pup laughed maniacally. He turned his attention to Skye. "And I see you have yourself a girlfriend. Nice."

"She's not my girlfriend," Chase said, forcing Swift off of him and pinning him to the ground.

"That's too bad," Swift said sarcastically. "You two would be so cute together," he said mockingly. He forced Chase against a tree. "Well, I bet you're wondering why I'm attacking you. Well you see, I found out that the reason I went to prison was because you ratted me out on one of my sting operations with my buddy Drake. That's when I realized I couldn't trust you, so now I'm out to make you pay." He turned to Skye. "Maybe I'll start with her..."

Chase growled really loudly, but Swift broke a few of his ribs, making him unable to move. He yelped and winced in pain.

"Don't do that!" Skye growled. Dumb move. Swift was making his way towards Skye.

"Leave...her...alone," Chase said weakly. He forced himself to get up and ran between a grinning Swift and a terrified Skye. "Don't you dare lay a paw on her."

Swift reached out to snap Chase's neck, but he was taken down by a pup much smaller than Chase but much bigger than Skye. Chase turned to see a Dalmatian fending Swift off. Suddenly, Ryder ran over. Swift quickly ran off. Chase collapsed to the ground. Skye rushed over to him.

"Chase!" she cried. Tears started to form in her eyes. Ryder took notice while tending to him.

"Skye, you're crying. I never knew you had such strong feelings for Chase," he said. Skye blushed. The Dalmatian came over, as did Katie and Cali. Katie walked up to the pup.

"Thanks for saving Cali for me," she said.

"You're welcome," said the pup.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

"M-marshall," he said sheepishly. Skye was next to speak.

"Thanks, Marshall. You saved me and Chase. You're a hero!" Marshall blushed, then turned his attention to Chase.

"How is he?" he asked with concern. Just by looking at this pup Marshall felt something in him, like he knew him from somewhere. Ryder, Katie, Cali, Skye, and Marshall hurried Chase off to Foggy Bottom Hospital, since Adventure Bay didn't have a hospital. They took Chase in and hoped for the best.


	12. The Final Battle: Part 2

**Chapter 12: The Final Battle: Part** **2**

Ryder and Katie rushed into the hospital. In Ryder's arms was a nearly dead Chase. In Katie's arms was a worried Cali. Behind them came Marshall and Skye. The attendant took Chase, then said, "I'm going to have to ask that you go home. I will do everything I can to help him."

Skye became upset at this. She asked, "Can I _please_ stay with him?"

"Yeah, me too," said Marshall. The attendant looked at the pleading pups, sighed, then nodded. The pups cheered. Skye walked up to Ryder.

"Bye, Ryder," she said, licking her owner. Then she nuzzled Katie. Cali simply hissed, startling Skye and making her laugh. Then she turned and went with Marshall into Chase's room. While in there, the nurse examined him. The whole time the two remained silent. Then, the nurse carefully picked up Chase.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Marshall.

"To the Operating Room," said the nurse. "We need to perform surgery on him or he won't make it." The two gasped. They decided not to ask to go because they did not want to risk being sent home, especially Marshall, who didn't have a place to call home. The door closed, leaving Skye and Marshall. There was a brief awkward silence, until Marshall spoke up.

"He was my enemy back at the orphanage." Skye looked at him with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she said.

Marshall sighed, then, "Back at the orphanage, Chase and I were acquaintances. But we became too competitive at some stuff and that ruined our potential relationship. I decided not to talk to him at all, and to ignore him. Then one day..." Marshall started to tear up. "One day, I was walking around behind the orphanage when I saw him being attacked by that same big pup. I did nothing at all to help not because I didn't like him, but because I was so scared. He was able to fight him off, and he looked fine, but he ended up having surgery on his paw. I never saw him after that surgery." At this point, Marshall was crying. Skye walked over to him and comforted him.

"That's why he's always avoided telling me where he came from," she said sadly. At this point she was really worried about her crush. "And that pup, from the looks of it, is Chase's brother. After this incident, I hope to never see Swift again." Now she was crying, much to Marshall's surprise.

"Skye?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she sniffled.

"You like him, don't you?"

Skye blushed. "How did you know?" she asked, wondering how he knew.

"It isn't that hard to tell, because you're sobbing for him and you care for him an awful lot."

Skye blushed even more. "Yeah, I guess I like Chase..."

Hours went by. Skye and Marshall shared their back stories. Just then, the nurse came out and looked at the two.

"He is in very critical condition," she said. "Unfortunately, he-"

"NO!" Skye yelled, crying. "Don't you dare say he's dead!"

"Calm down," the nurse replied. "I was going to say that his ribs will never fully heal, but he'll be okay." Skye's frown quickly turned to a huge smile. She pressed her pup tag.

 _"Ryder! Chase is going to be okay and will recover very shortly!"_ she said joyfully. Marshall also let out a howl of happiness. Ryder sported a huge smile on his face.

 _"That's great! Thanks, Skye,"_ he said. Then he hung up and went to the hospital. He entered Chase's room and looked at his German Shepherd. He was covered in bandages, but he was breathing. Just then the nurse walked over.

"The surgery went surprisingly well. He has 6 broken ribs, and a severely broken front left paw. He'll need to stay off of it for a while and he'll need a lot of rest for a good recovery. I'm going to have him stay overnight just to be sure he's fine."

"Okay, thanks for saving my pup," Ryder said. Then he turned towards the other two pups. "Let's go home." The two followed Ryder, but Skye stopped at the doorway. "Skye?" Ryder said.

"If isn't too much to ask for," she started, "I was wondering if I could stay here with Chase, so I can keep him company."

"I guess that's okay. C'mon, Marshall," he said. Skye back flipped then went back to Chase's room. She hopped up on to his bed and looked at him.

"He's sooooo cute," she whispered. Just then, Chase groaned and opened his eyes.

"Skye?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she said sweetly. She saw that Chase wasn't focusing right. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little dizzy," he said. "Where's Ryder?"

"He and Marshall went back to the Lookout."

"Marshall?"

"The Dalmatian that saved our lives."

"HE did?" Chase said loudly. "I thought he hated me."

"What do you mean? He told me that you were acquaintances, but that you both felt resentful towards one another. Then he saw Swift attack you behind the orphanage."

"Well, let's just say he didn't explain in great detail, but I'm not saying he's wrong. We did get quite competitive, and once we raced each other. He pushed me and that caused me to lose. Ever since I haven't liked him, but I feel different knowing that he saved my life. I think it's safe to say that he's my best frie- no brother."

Skye's heart melted at his soft side. She nuzzled him, making both of them blush.

"Where's Ryder?" he then asked.

"He's back at the Lookout with Marshall. I decided to stay with you because the doctor is going to have you stay overnight." Skye said.

"Oh," said Chase sadly.

"But you still have me!" she said, making him blush.

"I guess so," he said, happier. Then the nurse came in, gave Chase some painkillers, then Chase dozed off to sleep. Skye closed her eyes for a brief second when she heard footsteps. She gasped as she saw a silhouette of a German Shepherd walk towards her. She was about to scream when the dog covered her mouth with his paw.

"Tell your boyfriend Chase that he will pay for everything that he's done," he said. Skye nodded her head, then the dog left without another word.

* * *

Chase and the others watched as they could see ripples from the fight going on. Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, something miraculous happened. Skye flew out of the water and landed on dry land. She shook herself dry and smiled at Chase. As she started towards him the Spinosaurus leapt out of the water right behind her.

"AAAHHH!" she yelled as she ran towards Chase, who ran towards her. Just then, a huge fish-dinosaur (Mosasaurus) dove up out of the water and took the head of the Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus howled in pain as its dead body fell to the ground, right at Skye. Chase sprinted to try to save her but he was too late. The monster's massive tail crushed the tiny Cockapoo and broke the heart of the German Shepherd.


	13. Going Home

**Hey, guys! liverskins13 here! I was wondering if I should do a sequel to this story, maybe name it "Return to the Park" or something like that. Please leave your suggestions in the reviews. Without further ado, here's the last chapter of "Jurassic Bark."**

 **Chapter 13: Going Home**

Dust and debris were seen polluting the air. Lightning flashed. Thunder crashed. The rain came falling down. However, there was a clearing where the dead Spinosuarus lay just a football field's length from Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Everest. Slowly, a heartbroken Chase walked up to the dead creature, not to mourn for the Spinosaurus, but for another specimen. Lying limp underneath the massive creature's tail was a pup, but not your ordinary pup. This pup was a small Cockapoo with a big spirit. Her name was Skye, and she was the aviation pup of the PAW Patrol. She risked her life to try to lure the Spinosaurus as well as the Tyrannosaurus Rex to their deaths, but she broke the heart of the one she loved the most. Chase, her boyfriend, continued to walk towards her body. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he gazed upon Skye, who was covered in dirt and bruises. On the ground next to her was her pup tag.

Chase took hold of her pup tag and started to sob upon it. "Oh, Skye!" he wailed, "it should've been me risking my life so that you would be safe. But you did so that I may live. I want to tell you a thing or two. First off, you're very beautiful and graceful. Second, you're the best flying pup I've ever known. And finally, I love you, Skye." Chase just sat there and cried. Swift slowly approached him and placed a paw on his shoulder. Marshall followed suit, then Rocky, Everest, Rubble, Zuma, and Ryder. All sat there and mourned for their fallen friend.

After a few minutes, Ryder said, "Okay pups, the helicopter is here to take us home. Chase, would you mind taking Skye back with us?" Ryder did his best to hold back his tears. Chase simply nodded, not even looking at Ryder. One by one, they headed towards the helicopter. Chase stayed with Skye for a little longer, then he slowly placed her on his back and walked over to Ryder.

While Chase was walking back towards Ryder, he heard a noise from behind him. He stopped and perked his ears up, sniffling at the same time. He shrugged it off and continued towards the helicopter. That's when he heard, "Chase, what are you doing?" Chase gasped and turned his head to see Skye, eyes open, staring at him with a beautiful smile.

"You're alive," he whispered. Skye simply giggled. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" he howled repeatedly for Ryder. Then he ran up to Skye and wrapped her in a bear hug. Skye laughed and hugged Chase back. Ryder emerged through the bushes into the clearing and gasped when he saw Skye.

"Hi, Ryder!" she said, leaping towards him. She licked his face and he laughed with tears streaming down his face. Soon the other pups piled on top of her, except Chase and Swift, who hugged each other briefly. After a few minutes of tears and happiness, Ryder, Marshall, Everest, Swift, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Chase, and Skye continued towards the coast. As they neared the water, a lightning bolt struck nearby, startling the little Cockapoo. She yipped and jumped on Chase, then she laughed, as did Chase. He then had a brilliant idea as he pulled out a blanket from the hotel out of his pup pack. He gave it to Skye, whom he didn't want to see wet from the pouring rain.

Suddenly, something lurked towards the surface of the water. Ryder gasped, but sighed in relief to see Wally the Walrus, who was on a migration run with Walinda. Ryder laughed and gave him a treat, much to his delight. Then the walruses waved good bye. The helicopter pilot directed Ryder and the pups to their seats. Inside, the helicopter was much bigger than how it looked on the outside. Ryder sat down with Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma curled up next to him, the latter two snoring. Marshall and Everest were to Ryder's left, snuggling and snoring. And then there was Chase, Skye, and Swift.

Skye curled up in a little ball and dozed off. Chase covered her with his blanket and then curled up next to her, resting his head next to hers. Swift took notice and glanced at his little brother, whom he forgave, and smiled as he gently stroked his fur. The helicopter then took off, towards Adventure Bay, brining the PAW Patrol home at last.

 **PAW Patrol Copyright 2013 by Nickelodeon. Jurassic Park Copyright 1993 by Universal. All rights reserved. Swift was the name of Chase's brother, played from the fanfic "Chase's Worst Nightmare." I do not own anything. Thanks for reading everyone and thanks for the positive reviews!** **~liverskins13**


	14. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT UPDATE. AFTER THE SUCCESS OF "JURASSIC BARK," I HAD PLANNED ON WRITING A SEQUEL. HOWEVER, I COULD NOT COME UP WITH A GOOD ENOUGH (IN MY OPINION) STORY LINE. SO I'M LETTING YOU GUYS WRITE A SEQUEL IF YOU DESIRE. SOME RULES THOUGH: PAIRINGS FROM "JURASSIC BARK" CAN** ** _NOT_** **CHANGE; MUST BE CHASExSKYE AND MARSHALLxEVEREST. SWIFT BEING A CHARACTER IN THE STORY IS OPTIONAL. MICHAEL BROODY BEING A CHARACTER IS OPTIONAL. THE STORY LINE CAN BE SIMILAR TO THAT OF "THE LOST WORLD: JURASSIC PARK" IF DESIRED. PM ME YOUR IDEAS AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS I CAN. THANK YOU! ~liverskins13**


End file.
